


Just Come Home

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, But since nothing I wrote implies it, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean runs from his problems, Gay Panic, If you want to look at it that way too, It could also work as a canonverse work, M/M, POV Dean, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips, Running Away, Sexual Repression, Shower Sex, Smut, Snuggling, This was meant to be an AU, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "Dean Winchester is an absolute coward.He knows it. Deep inside he knows he should just buck up and deal with the aftermath of last night’s long-awaited perfect, passionate night with Cas, but he just can’t.He can’t do it.So, he runs."





	Just Come Home

Dean Winchester is an absolute coward.

He knows it. Deep down he knows he should just buck up and deal with the aftermath of last night’s long-awaited perfect, passionate night with Cas, but he just can’t.

He can’t do it.

So, he runs.

 

 

 

He makes it as far Iowa before even the semblancy of a plan starts to form in his head.

He’ll settle down here with a boring job in a boring store, maybe even get a boring new name.

Simple. Easy. Non-conspicuous.

 

 

About 2 weeks after first arriving in town and acquiring a job at the local Wawa, the warning appears.

An all-too familiar car is parked in the shabby Motel 6 near the Wawa.

His breath comes out like a deflated balloon when he sees it, before reminding himself that many people own sensible grey Fords’. It doesn’t mean anything.

So, he continues with his work day, people coming in and out to buy candy bars and cigarettes.

It isn’t until 11:00 pm when he’s in the break room that he hears the gravelly voice that haunts him every night in his dreams, and invades his mind during the day.

Somehow, against all odds, even though Dean covered his tracks, he found him.

The voice is muffled through the cheap, thin wall of the building, the words clear as a bell.

“Excuse me, have you seen a certain man here? Rugged, green eyes- “

He doesn’t stop to hear the rest of his sentence.

He climbs out the window of the Wawa, uncaring that his shift isn’t over yet, one word repeating in his mind as the familiar panic surges through him; “Run.”

Dean darts down the dusty roads, sweat caking through his stiff uniform, thankful that his motel isn’t too far away from his job, quickly packing the few possessions he had into his duffle bag, and running back to the Wawa, knowing he didn’t have much time left, his coworker had definitely noticed Dean was missing by now.

He knows he should leave the car behind, it’s the most obvious clue as to where Dean is, and what undoubtedly gave him away, but he can’t bring himself to leave it and walk to the train station instead. Baby is his rock, his soul.

So, he guns the hell out of the Wawa parking lot, planning to book it and go far, far away this time.

He thinks he sees a dark coated figure staring at him from the parking lot in his rearview mirror, but at this point Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he was just seeing things.

 

 

Washington isn’t exactly the most discreet state in the US, but it’s far enough away from Iowa that he starts to feel calmer.

He goes a whole month this time without having to run.

But he can’t stay forever.

This time he’s halfway drunk in a club, some loud remix from the speakers ringing through his head, when he spots a determined figure moving smoothly through the crowd.

As soon as he sees the trench coat it’s all over.

He tosses a 10-dollar bill on the counter, ignoring the surprised bartender, before diving into the mix of sweaty, gyrating half-naked bodies.

He’s glad that the club is packed, knowing it’ll make his escape that much easier.

But he makes the mistake of looking back by the time he’s reached the door, eyes landing on the stunning blue eyes he’s made shine with happiness, sparkle with humor, and roll back in lust.

Running to the car and kick starting it into high speed, he tries his damnest to ignore the, “Dean!” That’s yelled in anguish and confusion. He tries, but it still doesn’t break his heart any less.

 

 

It’s been 3 months since that night that he started running.

He’s tired, and he’s sure Cas is too.

Maybe that’s why this time he doesn’t bother changing his name. Why he doesn’t bother hopping between states, instead choosing to make the clearest path possible to sniff out.

The unhinged panic that came when thinking about……. Him, and how he made Dean feel, and what they’d done together was replaced by a startling calm feeling. An acceptance, almost.

Maybe that’s why he stays up waiting for him. Why he doesn’t run this time when he sees the grey Ford pull up outside his motel room, and instead sheds his clothes before hopping into the shower, purposefully leaving the bathroom door open.

Through the sound of water gushing from the faucet he hears the door open with a forced click, and footsteps grow nearer.

He’s facing the linoleum wall, not needing to see who it is, simply knowing, a feeling of adrenaline rushing through.

He hears the rustle of clothes dropping to the floor, and a presence come up behind him.

Dean sighs at the feeling of soft lips kissing his neck, combined with rough stubble slightly scratching his skin. He shudders slightly and leans forward to place both palms on the shower wall, completely baring himself.

Loving hands caress every inch of his body, making him gasp and sigh in certain places, never turning around to face the patient man he knows awaits him.

The bottle of lube he’s kept on the edge of the counter clicks open as he a finger lightly teases at the rim of his hole, simply tracing in a circle, yet to penetrate.

Dean whimpers and moans desperately. “Please. I’m begging you.”

Finally, Cas grants him mercy and begins to finger him as gently as possible, adding digits and taking the time to search him as much as possible, finding that spot that makes him gasp and whine in pleasure.

A slight nip at the back of his neck distracts him from when that long length finally slides into him, inch by inch, his body clearly remembering when this happened once before.

He hears a pleasured moan come from behind him and throws his neck back, body pulled tight against strong muscle, arms wrapping around him.

Those lips kiss his neck again as they thrust back and forth, thick length sliding in and out of his body.

The pumping rhythm eventually has him gasping a certain name in release around the comforting embrace, his come shooting across the shower wall, exhausted but relieved.

“Dean,” Cas’s wrecked voice shudders from behind him, spurting into him, and letting Dean fall back into his arms, both of them just standing there for a moment while Cas holds him lovingly, without accusation or judgement of his actions the last couple of months.

Eventually he turns the shower off, and Dean finally works up the courage to turn around and face the man he’s been in love with for years, fear and shame causing him to run from his feelings.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers forehead nudging against the other man.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice says softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

And somehow, even though a small part of him still feels like a terrible, shitty person, undeserving of Cas’s love and patience with him, he doesn’t bother arguing with Cas like he normally would. He just nods his head and leads them to the bed, turning off the light and moving into Cas’s embrace under the covers.

For the first time in a long time, he feels safe and cared for.

He’s finally letting Cas take him home.


End file.
